Grandfather's loving
by TheBandit025
Summary: Harry and Hermione have two kids and trying on their third, Fifth time trying a sequel to Grandfather's gift (Note first chapter is rated M) In the meantime James Fleamont Potter is cheating on Lily with another woman which Harry is going to find out what James is doing. I might be back sometime in 2018 I sorry I haven't been able to get this done
1. Chapter 1

Grandfather's loving

Chapter 1

Harry and Hermione's troublesome son

 **6 years later after Grandfather's gift**

Jamie Potter was in Kindergarten he was acting strange today and it's around christmas time. "Hey spook you don't believe in Christ since your holiday is kwanzaa" said Jamie *His teacher pick up* "Jamie don't be so rude their many religions" said the teacher *Jamie headbutt his teacher* "Why don't you be so rude Hebe you kill Jesus If it's Easter I will kill you" said Jamie *Then the Principal picked him* "Call his parents why is Jamie acting strange" said the Principal.

 **In the Principal's office an hour later**

"Uh Mr and Mrs Potter glad for you to come" said the Principal *Harry and Hermione Potter sat down* "Where is he" said Harry. "You can't see him right now" said The Principal *Harry grabbed him* "Where is my son, if you say I can't touch you, you gotta to know your limitations" said Harry *Hermione grab her husband's hand* "Harry dear left him go" *Harry drops him* "Sorry I lost tamper" said Harry "What happened to Jamie today he was fine when we dropped him off" *The Principal took Harry what happen* "Thanks for you time" said Hermione *Harry and Hermione rejoin their son*

 **On the way home**

"Harry dear you were quiet when we left the school what is it" replied his wife *Harry looked at his wife* "Jamie is learning from his great grandfather" said Harry *Hermione knew who Harry's talking about* "Are we going to tell your parents" said Hermione *Harry knows what his answer is but he didn't replied to Hermione*.

 **In The Potter Manor**

Harry Callahan was helping his daughter cook until Harry, Hermione and Jamie. "There is my grandbaby how was school Jamie" said Lily *Jamie just went to his room without question* "I guess he had a bad day" said Harry Callahan *Harry looked at his grandfather* "You think he is suspended for a week because he call one of the students a spook and he headbutted his teacher for being a hebe" replied Harry *Harry Callahan knows that he got his great grandson in trouble so he just left to go find him* "I just go help dad with Jamie" said Lily "And Lulu has her nap time right now" *she just go help her father with her grandson* "well I got nothing to do" said Hermione she noticed her pants are on the floor revealing her underwear. "I was hoping we have some alone time right now" said Harry *Hermione was thinking is that the reason Lily left the room was Harry and Hermione going to make her a grandmother again* "Harry James Potter you just embarrassed me in front of your mother" *Harry thought that Hermione was teasing* "Remember my 16 birthday Mione we already embarrassed ourselves and I think you need me right now" said Harry *Hermione nodded* "Harry but who has sex in the kitchen" said Hermione *Harry kissed Hermione* "I wasn't going have sex in the kitchen I was thinking we do this in the library and damn sexy underwear alert" replied Harry *Hermione kissed Harry's neck* "Wait until you see my bra it's matches my underwear" said Hermione *Harry lifted Hermione to the library*.

 **In The Library** **which has Harry's tie from school on the door**

"Why did I married you Harry James Potter?" said Hermione she was on table with her husband dick in her ass. "Well let see why Hermione Jane Potter, we had a baby when we were 16 years old that is why we got married and are you honry enough" said Harry *Hermione was squealing hard unlike when they made made Jamie and Lily* "Tell me you are dirty mudblood Mione" said Harry *while riding Hermione* "I am dirty mudblood" said Hermione.

 **Outside of the door**

Harry Callahan and Lily notice there is a tie on the door. "I guess they are doing it again" said Lily *her father looked at her* "This time they did it right because of tie on the door" said Harry "I guess you say Harry is being a Focker right now".

End of chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Don't mess with a Callahan

 **Last time in Grandfather's loving**

 **Harry and Hermione Potter had sex in the library while Dirty Harry was taking care of his great grandson since he was a little trouble maker what do you suspected Jamie is a Potter and he carries ⅓ of Harry Callahan's blood inside of him.**

 **In the Potter Manor the next day**

Harry, Hermione and their children, Jamie and Lulu (she likes to be call Lulu around her grandmother since she has the same name as her grandmother) were eating until, Lily came down worried. "Harry have you seen your father he didn't came home last night" said his mother *Harry also noticed his father didn't came home* "that is kinda weird mum he been doing that since Lily was born" said Harry *he kissed his wife and his children goodbye he went into the closet to grab something he hasn't used in 6 years the .44 magnum* "I be back" replied Harry *he reached for his car keys*.

 **In a hotel lobby**

"What room does this man lived in" said Harry *he takes a photo out of his father* "he is room 316 with a girl" said the Manager *Harry thanks the manager then he heads to the elevator* "Harry!" said his grandfather *Harry looked to see his grandfather to enter* "Hermione wanted me to follow you incase you are cheating on her" said Harry Callahan *Harry looked at his grandfather* "Why would I do that to Hermione we are the same age" said Harry "but I think you should go in the room first since your son in law is cheating on your daughter" *Dirty Harry looked at what his grandson say* "Then you go back home to your mother hold her tight when I come back to tell what happen" said Dirty Harry *Harry left to the elevator and went back to his car*

 **In the room James was in**

"Room Service" said Harry *the girl open the door Harry punched her which she fell to ground* "James Fleamont Potter, you are found under arrested for sleeping with another girl that isn't your wife" *James knew he fuck up* "how did you know" said James he was on begging. "My grandson find you here" replied Harry *James knows he going to he hit Harry when comes home but his father in law grab him* "Are you thinking you are touching my grandson he already got bruises from two days ago while chasing a perp" said Harry "you know I like you better than Vernon since you invited me my daughter's wedding" *He threw James out the window James hit the sidewalk while the crowd ran towards him*

 **An hour later…..**

The News show up the crime scene. "Mr. Callahan what happen here" said a news anchor. "He just bruises since he was going to child abuse his son" replied Harry *the cops report to handcuffed James* "I sorry that I cheated on your daughter she put me on a love potion" said James.

 **The Next day later….**

Hermione was cooking for her kids while her husband was holding his mother tightly. "I want that bitch dead Harry sweetheart I need my father's gun" said Lily *Harry got up and nodded no* "Harry James Potter, I am your mother you need to listen to me right now I brought you in this world I can take out right now" replied Lily who is embracing her maiden name Callahan. "Sorry Lily if you take Harry out this world then I going to join him so you and James can raise your grandchildren and probably making my parents upset" said Hermione *Lily knows she loves Hermione to dead* "I sorry Hermione I know he is your husband but he is still my baby I breastfeed when James was away my father helped me out" said Lily *Harry looks at his mother* "so that is why I keep listening to Cats in the Cradle when Dad is gone" said Harry "since that song is about son getting revenge on his father, and no wonder I love Hermione because I suck big breast when I was a baby" *Hermione looked at her breast thinking that either Jamie or their last son is going thinking of their girlfriend's breast as hers* "Hermione I love you because of not them, like your legs and sassiness it's fits on you more than my mother" said Harry *Lily smiled* "Please don't have sex again I hate when I'M around you you either kissing or trying to rip your clothes off" replied Lily.

End of Chapter 2… 


End file.
